The 57th Hunger Games SYOT!
by YepitsViolet
Summary: Send a tribute to compete in the 57th hunger games! Love, betrayal, anger, friendship, and killing!This is going to be one hunger games you'll never forget! *SYOT Full* Rated T because it's the hunger games!
1. Chapter 1

**THE 57****TH**** HUNGER GAMES SYOT**

Hi guys! This is my first story and SYOT so don't be too harsh on me. The tribute form is on my profile page and after filling it out PM it to me. DO NOT REVIEW IT! Please put a small paragraph about your character's description, family, etc. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Please tell your friends about this story so they can read it! SYOT Full!

The Tributes

District 1:

Female: Maya Isabelle Delaney (Rosemarie Benson)

Male: Venice Bloodlust (LunarWolfHunter)

District 2:

Female: Amy Andrew (amaris)

Male: Cole Fullmoon (LunarWolfHunter)

District 3:

Female: Sung Motor (onlywayispanem)

Male: Knob Brightly (YepitsViolet)

District 4:

Female: Ivy Wolfe (jakeboy4914)

Male: Storm Curren (Isabella8656)

District 5:

Female: Amanda Felti (LegendOfFire)

Male: Arian Lynch (Nyan743)

District 6:

Female: Ebony Viper (jakeboy4914)

Male: Mikkel Harrison (katsparkle13)

District 7:

Female: Rowan Ellis (katsparkle13)

Male: Emmett Till (katsparkle13)

District 8:

Female: Jennifer Clarkstine (you-are-reading-my-username)

Male: RESERVED FOR NYAN743

District 9:

Female: Felicia Flowers (DragonFan1512)

Male: Drumma Lost (jakeboy4914)

District 10:

Female: Alex Mater Shree (mockingjay098)

Male: Jai Scallaras (HGFanatic0110)

District 11:

Female: Susan "Sue" Mayfield (Randomcat100)

Male: Jansen Procter (LegendOfFire)

District 12:

Female: Tina Georges (Buttons301)

Male: Yuri Nash (LegendOfFire)


	3. Prolouge

**Sorry this is kind of short. It's like my first time doing this, so yea. Is it good? Is it bad? What do you think of it? Review to let me know! ~YepitsViolet**

Prologue

President Snow wanted something new for the hunger games.

His last game-maker, Caspian Kane, miserably failed at the 56th hunger games. The 56th hunger games were just a huge pile of snow.** Literally**. 17 of the tributes froze to death on Day 1.A boy from one of the poorer districts won that hunger games just because his sponsors sent him some water-resistance wood and matches.

Snow was determined to not let that happen again, especially he could not afford to have one of those **filthy,** non-careers win again. So he made Kane have a little "accident" with some poisonous snakes, and hired a new game-maker, Seneca Crane.

Seneca promised to do better than the ex-game-maker.

Snow just said, "You better, bird!"

"My last name is Crane.", Seneca replied.

"Ok, **CROW**!", Snow said.

Then he walked out of the room, to look at Seneca's mastermind plan (well that's what Seneca called it), for the games.

Snow for the first **and **last time in his life, had to agree with Seneca.

It was brilliant! The best part was it was the best way to entertain the Capitol and to the make the tributes **suffer**!

The games were only missing one thing… the mutts.


	4. District 1 Reaping

District 1 Reaping

Maya Isabelle Delaney POV

_I'm floating on a cloud, above District 1. Suddenly it speeds up and I see the Capitol. A large arena comes into my view. "Wait that can't be-,"I start to say. A second later the cloud vanishes, and I'm falling, falling, falling… into the arena of death._

I wake in a cold sweat, still shivering about my dream. That's the 10th nightmare I had month about the hunger games. Other nightmares of mine include being tortured by the careers, being reaped and having one of my panic attacks, and being killed by mutations

I'm not your average blond bombshell career. Instead of having picture-perfect blond hair, I have wavy obsidian hair that falls to the middle of my back. I have light green eyes, not your usual D1 eyes of dark emerald green eyes. At least I have flawless, porcelain skin.

I look at my alarm clock which says 6:00 am.

"Eugh," I moan.

I lie back down and try to fall asleep but images of death and cruelty float around in my mind.

Venice Bloodlust POV

I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I jump up out of my bed, onto the attacker. "Venice it's just me," my brother Leo says.

Leo is 20 years old. He is attractive (I'm more handsome, though!)and won the 55th hunger games. He and my dad (who won the 35th hunger games) are expecting me to carry on the victor's title and be the 3rd generation winner in our family.

"Dad's at a meeting, so before he left, he told me to wake you up," Leo explained.

"Is he coming to the reaping?" I ask.

"Dunno, don't care" he replies.

"Get out of my room then." I push him into the hallway and lock the door. I put on my black training clothes and rush down 3 staircases, that are lavishly decorated (What do you expect, I'm rich) to meet my friends outside.

"Yo, Venice!" Truce yells at me.

"You don't have to scream, I'm right next to you," I snap.

We start walking to the training center. Spark and Scar walk closely to each other. I lean over to them trying to catch some of the conversation. I hear Scar whisper, "You're going to volunteer? You better not tell Venice that."

What?! I nearly blurt out a very unpleasant comment, but keep it to myself. He knew **I **was going to volunteer this year, I'm 18 and this is my last chance to be a victor! He's 17, and he can volunteer next year!

Finally, we arrive at the training center. I walk over to the chain section and imagine the dummy is Spark; I throw the chain like a lasso onto the dummy's neck. If this was a human, they would be dead.

Scar waltzes over to me.

"Nifty weapon there, buddy" Scar comments, eyeing the chain.

"I know, better than any dumb old spear," I gloat.

"Are you trying to be like D10, being handy with a lasso"

"It's not a lasso, it's a chain."

"I think it's a lasso."

"Chain"

"Lasso"

"Chain"

"Lasso"

"CHAIN"

"LASSO"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW THIS ISN'T A LASSO!"

I throw the chain around his neck, and he starts to choke.

"YOU CAN THROW A CHAIN!"

I snatch up another chain, from the chain area. I start whipping him with it.

"OR YOU CAN WHIP A DICKHEAD WITH A CHAIN"

A peacekeeper rushes up to me and tries break up the fight. I stop and realize, it's no use to keep on attacking Scar or I'll be arrested. I can't get arrested on reaping day, I have to volunteer.

I ditch Scar, and run to the sword section where Truce and Spark are practicing.

"Come on, Truce,"

I motion my hand to Scar, then to the exit. He nods his head and runs after me.

"What about Spark?" Truce questions.

"Who needs that loser," I cruelly laugh.

I run to my house (more like mansion) in the victors' village and wave goodbye to Truce.

"See ya, at the reaping," Truce says.

I nod, and walk into my house. My mother, Jade, sits at the table reading a magazine.

"Hi honey," she squeals. I swear my dad married her just because she beautiful. She has blond hair, like me, and piercing green eyes.

"Hi stupid," I mumble.

"What was that," she asks.

I just leave her and climb up the stairs until I reach my bedroom. I pull out a sparkly tuxedo with a red tie. I quickly put it on and run out of the door.

"REAPING HERE I COME," I yell, as I sprint to the town center.

Maya Isabelle Delaney POV

_I'm standing with my older brother, Malachi near the edge f District 1, which has fields of grass that seem to never end. "I have a little surprise for you Maya," he taunts. I'm so nervous but I manage to stutter, "W-what is it M-Malachi?" "Well first you have to close your pretty little eyes," he says, his voice oozing with sarcasm. _

_He approaches behind and kicks me in the back. "Ouch!" I fall to my knees. He grabs some rope and ties me up. He snatches a crimson-colored bandana from his pocket and ties it tightly around my eyes. "I hope you like the color, sis, because soon that's how you're going look like when the police find you." _

"_W-what?!" I hear his feet stomping across the grass; the sound becomes fainter and fainter, until it's completely gone. "Help," I holler._

_What seems to be hours, I decide to stop calling for help. Instead I listen to other sounds, the mockingjays tune, bees buzzing, and the beating of my heart. Suddenly, I hear the stomping of many pairs of feet._

_My blindfold is untied and yanked off of my head. I peer into the brown eyes of the Nick Lanner, a famous gang leader in D1. He also has connections in the Capitol, give him something he wants and you certainly won't be reaped. "What a poor, unfortunate, soul!" Nick smirks. "Your own brother trading you just to make sure he doesn't go into the hunger games! What a loser!" _

_He bellows, "Ooh… I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of fun with this one!" He waves his hand to his friends and they start to approach me. "Let the fun begin!"Nick says. I reply with a scream that could break glass. His friends approach until Nick yells "Stop!" _

_A creepy smile appears on his face. "I get first dibs!" _

_He starts running toward me and a searing pain appears up in my chest. I start to drift into unconscious, whishing this day never happened._

I wake up screaming. I had a nightmare about when my brother traded me to some gang members, just so he could be certain he wouldn't be reaped. The police found me nearly dead, bleeding crimson red blood, just as my brother had said.

I finally got out of the hospital last week. When I came home my mother, Katherine, and my father, Anthony, embraced me in a tight hug. I didn't look into their eyes, for it would only bring back images of Nick's beady brown ones.

My mom said "We know what happened; you don't have to tell us." I let out a sigh of relief. My father comments "We're glad you're ok, but you brother never came back home. We have had the police search for him but no one found him. He is assumed dead."

Since that experience, I get panic attacks whenever I'm in crowds of people.

I glance at my alarm clock, 9:00am. Time to get ready for the reaping.

I scurry down the stairs, hoping my parents would still be sleeping. I walk into the kitchen to see my mother cooking eggs on the stove. My dad sits on the table, reading the newspaper.

"Hi Maya, how did you sleep last night?" my Mom asks.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Are you ready for the reaping," my dad says, glancing at me.

"Totally, I'm going to go to the reaping in my P.J.'s" I reply in a nasty tone, staring at the floor.

"What's so interesting about the floor," my Mom wonders out loud.

Finally, I lose it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I'M GOING TO BE REAPED TODAY AND I'll TRY TO BACK OUT, BUT EVERYBODY HATES ME SO THEY WON'T VOLUNTEER AND I'LL PROBALY BE SLAUGHTERED IN BLOODBATH!"

"Sweetie-"my mom starts to say before I cut her off.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I run up to my room and grab a green frontier style dress and some cute black boots. I quickly put them on. Then I race to the bathroom brush my teeth and rapidly comb my hair. I lock the door in my room.

I open the window in my room and look down. I could jump off and leave all my troubles all my worries, but I…I…can't. My only friends, Kimberly Andrews and Jemima Foster, would be so grief stricken and probably commit suicide themselves.

I climb out of the window and scurry down the roof. I jump a 7ft drop on the edge of the roof and land in a pile of leaves. Brushing the leaves off, I look around to check if anybody saw me.

Nope, this is the first time in weeks that my street isn't filled with people. Maybe the odds **are** in my favor.

Venice Bloodlust POV

I arrive at the reaping and there's a long line of people waiting to get their blood taken.

I see Truce standing in the back of the line, a bored expression on his face.

I cut some of the line and I stand next to him.

"Hey Truce."

"Hi."

"Have you seen Scar or Sparks?"

"Well, I heard Scar went to the hospital and can't attend the reaping (he couldn't be picked anyway, he's 19.) I haven't seen Sparks."

"Watch this," I whisper to him.

I pop out of the line and yell, "Did you guys know, at the training center they're given out free golden weapons of your choice! It's only for today! Only a hundred people get this offer, so you better get moving!"

Let just say, after a stampede of 200 people, that Truce and I were the only ones left in line. Truce nods his head in approval.

"Sweet," Truce says.

"I know," I reply back with a happy grin.

Maya Isabelle Delaney POV

When I get to the town center there are only two people waiting in line; Truce and Venice. Venice is the most popular boy at our school, handsome, smart, and strong. Almost every girl at our school has a crush on him. Only one girl doesn't like him; me.

Truce is semi-popular and Venice's sidekick. They usually hang out with two other boys, with some type of names like, Scratch and Light. I wonder what happened to them.

I shuffle up behind them and stare at the floor.

Venice turns around and starts to say, "Hello, Mrs. Panic, you sure do look ug-"

I'm saved by a peacekeeper, who motions Venice to his table. He pricks Venice's finger, then does the same to Truce. I creep to the table, and get my finger pricked too.

I head to the 15 y/o girls' section, which is deserted. I'm glad about this because I absolutely** hate **crowds. I have panic attacks whenever I have to do something in front of crowds or being stuck to the middle of a crowd. Who can blame me though? I been abused by my brother and his "friends" and my parents don't give a fuck about me.

I sigh, and then look over my shoulder to see if anybody, like Nick, Malachi, or something worse is coming.

Venice Bloodlust POV

I hate that little bitch, Maya, but at the same time a small part of me loves her. She the only girl at school to not have a crush on me, she's more mature than all of the airhead D1 girls, and she's kind of *gulp* pretty. She's 15, a loser, and never talks; I'm 18, handsome, smart, popular, and career. It would never work out.

I have a girlfriend though, Denim, and unlike most D1 guys, I don't cheat on my girlfriends.

Right now, practically all of D1 is at the reaping, so we must be starting soon.

Suddenly, Gem Lovely prances onto the stage. She's pretty young, about 20 or so, has wavy blonde with sapphire highlights, and crystal blue eyes. She wearing a green dress that accents out her curves, and some very high, high heels. She's as **lovely** as her name describes her.

She starts talking in that hilarious Capitol accent, "Sorry I'm late, everybody!"

She walks over to the girls reaping bowl and pulls out a tiny slip of paper.

"The lucky female tribute for District 1 is…"

Maya Isabelle Delaney POV

"Maya Isabelle Delaney" I look around and see Venice starting at me with something that looks like _sadness_?

"NO,I DON'T WANT BE IN THE HUNGER GAMES," I scream and try to run away.

A peacekeeper grabs me and carries me to the stage. I sob silently on the floor, waiting to see who my district partner will be. Hopefully, not some career monster, but with my luck I wouldn't bet on it.

Venice Bloodlust POV

I look at Maya with pity, because she'll be lucky if she survives the bloodbath. I kind of like her and don't want to kill her, but this is my last year to volunteer. I got to do, what I have to do.

Gem flounces over to the boy's reaping bowl and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Shadow Quinn"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE," I scream, so all of District 1 can hear me.

I walk up the steps and get a grateful look, from a little boy, who must be Shadow. Maya looks at me with pure disgust on her face.

I snatch the microphone from Gem's hands and say "Hello District 1, I'm going to be your next victor, Venice Bloodlust!"

Maya Isabelle Delaney POV

How come the one person that I really hate, more than Malachi and Nick, has to volunteer! I hate Venice sooooooooooooooooooooo much, that if I knew how to use a weapon, I would kill him first at the bloodbath.

After his stupid rant, we are escorted to the town hall, which looks so beautiful inside it, but it still reminds me I'm only in her because I'm sentenced to die.

I'm locked into a room and wait for my parents to come. The door bursts open and my parents come in.

"Oh honey, do your best, but remember, you going to probably die," my Dad says.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," I mutter staring at the floor.

"Honey, you still never told me why you like floors so much," my Mom asks.

"I GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHY I STARE AT FUCKING FLOORS?!"

"Honey…"

"Don't honey me, just leave me alone."

They walk out of the room, with my mom still wondering why I stare at floors.

Venice Bloodlust POV

Streams of people are waiting to talk to me before I go. After talking to all my friends and Truce, my parents and brother enter the room.

"You better do well out there," My father says and claps me on the back.

"I will," I reply.

"Bye, Sweetie," my mother squeals.

"See ya, stupid," I whisper.

"What was that," my mom asks.

"Nothing."

"Good luck in the arena," Leo tells me and gives me a big hug.

I shake him off and say "I'm coming back don't worry, I'm not going to die."

"Bye," my family says and walk out the door, leaving me to wonder am I coming back?

**Sorry It took me so long to post this, I'm a slow typer and this took me forever to type up. It's 10 pages long. Maya is quite the sweetheart (expect towards her parents) and Venice is quite **_**unique **_**too. Please review and tell me how the chapter was!**


	5. Chapter 5: District 2 Reaping

**I do not own the hunger games and sorry this took so long. I had a bunch of homework, science fair stuff, and soccer practices. I have the flu too, but anyway onto the reaping! I'll try to post the next reaping as soon as I can.**

District 2 Reaping

AMY ANDREWS POV

Beep, beep!  
I look up and place my hand on my alarm clock. Aught, can't a girl get any sleep? I quickly brush my teeth, and then I walk down to the kitchen to see my mom, Molly, and my 8 year old sister, Milly, sitting at the table. She seems to be studying her bowl of cereal.  
I glance at the seat at the farthest left end. That's where my dad, Harry, used to sit, before he got killed by an explosion. My sister is still very depressed about it. Milly and my dad used to do everything together.  
I grab a bowl of cereal, and sit next to her.  
"Milly..."  
"Yes, master," she says in a fake robot voice.  
"Can a have a good luck hug for my first reaping?"  
She looks at me like I'm crazy. She never let ANYONE hug her, since dad passed away. She sighs, closes her eyes, and opens her arms out.  
I hug her tightly and I feel her body relax. We stay like this for a few minutes, acting like nothing can break us apart (except the hunger games).

COLE FULLMOON POV

I walk out of training center, with five smoking hot babes. I flip back my perfect brown hair, showing off my oceanic blue eyes. I grab them with my tan, muscular arms. They all sigh in delight. The blonde with big blues eyes, Lillian, looks up at me.  
"Oh, Cole. When do I get to go into the bedroom with you," She says seductively, her fingers climbing up my shirt.  
"After I come back from the games, sexy."  
"What if you don't? What would I do with out you," She wails. I grab her throat.  
"What did you say?"  
"Umm...nothing," She sputters gasping for air.  
"That's what I thought," I smirk with a malicious grin.  
"Seeya, bitch."  
I say to the other four, "I'll see you chicks in a couple of weeks." With that, I head to my house.

AMY ANDREWS POV

After my hugging session with Milly, I scurry across the stairs to my room. I pull a light pink dress, with a blood-red bow. I pick up my favorite necklace, that has pictures of my family and friends in it. As well, it plays my favorite song.I comb my shoulder-length,chestnut brown, hair, and I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a child model on the hit show, Panem's Top Sweethearts.  
As I get hurry down the stairs, someone rings the door.  
My mother beats me to it.  
"Oh, hi. Are you here for Amy?"  
I peek around the door, and I answer my mom question, "Yep, mom!"  
"Ok, be good sweetie." Then she whispers, "Whatever you, don't volunteer." I nod and hug her.  
I walk out of the door and see my best friends, Sam,and Samantha. And there he is, looking so adorable; Carlos, my boyfriend.  
We embrace each other and I kiss him on the cheek. We don't kiss each other on the lips much, because we're both only twelve.  
I love him with all of my heart though.  
Sam and Samantha just stare awkwardly.  
"Are you guys gonna stop all the mushy stuff? We have to get moving, the reaping starts in 10 minutes," Sam comments, clearly in a rush.  
"Sorry," both Carlos and I mumble.  
Carlos and I move closer and we hold hands. He starts whispering to me. "Umm...Amy, can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything for you."  
"Please do not volunteer! I know your a expert with bow and arrows, but if anything happens to you in the games, I...I...I would die."  
"Trust me I'm not going to volunteer. Even if I get reaped, which is likely impossible, because my name is only in the reaping bowl once, somebody would probably volunteer for me." I reply, even though I'm secretly nervous.  
We arrive at the town center and we get our fingers pricked. We huddle together in the twelve-year-old section and wait for our escort.  
Finally, she shows up. Her name is Hope Yassian. She has a purple wig, a neon green dress, super high heels, and tons of makeup on.  
She starts talking in that funny Capitol accent, that makes my friends and I giggle. She talks about the dark days, the demolishing of District 13, and the outcome of it, the hunger games. Finally, she heads over to the girl's reaping bowl.  
She excitedly says, "I wonder who the lucky female tribute will be?"  
She wavers her hand above the bowl. The crowd is frozen with both fear and excitement. She picks up a piece of paper from the bottom of the bowl. She slowly opens it and reads it.  
"SAMANTHA JONES!"  
No I can't be her. I can't let her die. I'm sorry Carlos. I raise my hand and yell, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"  
I walk up to the stage trying to look confident. I see Carlos weeping in the audience, Sam looks sad, and Samantha has a grateful, but a worried look on her face.  
I have to win this. For my family and friends.

COLE FULLMOON POV

I run into my house and head up the stairs. I quickly turn a corner and I almost run into my annoying mother,Donna.  
"Cole, you should really watch where you are going. I would hate if you got hurt," She says in a soft tone, that I hate.  
"Shut up," I mumble.  
I shove her aside and she crashes onto a table. I head to my room and grab one of my tuxedos out of my closet. It's black with a white bowtie.  
I walk out of my room and pass by my mom who looks unconscious and is bleeding. Heh, that's what she gets for messing with me.  
I walk with 6 of my girlfriends to the reaping. They ow and ah over my muscles and abs.  
We arrive and get our fingers pricked. I go into the 18-year-old section and separate from my girlfriends. Then, the escort, Hope Yassian, arrives. She looks like someone crapped all over her. She blabbers on about the dark days and all that junk, for like forever. Finally, she goes over to the girl's reaping bowl. It's about time I find out who my fellow career is going to be.  
"SAMANTHA JONES!"  
I literally do a face-palm. My district partner cannot be a little twelve-year-old. I hear someone volunteer, I hope they are at least older than twelve. I then see the volunteer walking to the stage. It's a little girl who looks like she could be eight. Ughh, at least that's one competitor out of the way. Hope asks her name. It's like Amy Andrews or something like that.  
"Time for the fortunate boy tribute," Hope says, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
"GEORGE SWANKY"  
I see a tall, but fat, twelve-year-old walk to the stage, tears dripping off his face. I holler, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"Someone else does too, a scrawny boy. I push him aside and I run to the stage.  
"Oh goody, another volunteer," Hope says with eagerness.  
I saunter up to the stage and snatch the microphone out of Hope's hands.  
"HELLO DISTRICT 2, I'M GOING TO BE YOUR NEXT VICTOR, COLE FULLMOON. I AM GOING TO CARRY OUT THE FULLMOON LEGACY AND WIN THE GAMES!"  
I hear about all of the girl's sigh with pleasure and a few guys in the male's section join in with them.  
The girl, Amy, looks at me and begins to express fury towards me. That scrawny boy was probably her brother or something. Well, that's her problem, not mine.  
The peacekeepers escort us into the lavishly decorated town hall, and separate Amy and I into two different rooms.  
I wait for my family and the  
sex seekers. I hear a bunch of little kids go into Amy's room. I wait, and finally my family shows up.  
"You got to win this,"my dad, Taylore (who is a past victor) says.  
"Yeah,carry on the Fullmoon legacy," My older brother, Phoenyx (who is a past victor as well).  
"Where's mother," I ask.  
My dad replies, "Well, Phoenyx found her nearly dead on a smashed coffee table. Do you have any idea of who did it?"  
My dad already knows that I hate her, and I was probably the one who did it but I answer his question anyway, "I have NO idea."  
"Anyway, I wanted you to have this," My dad says. He hands me his prized possession, that he wore during his games; A necklace with a silver full moon on it.  
He claps me on the back, "Carry out the legacy son." The peacekeepers then escort him out and I see a whole line out pretty girls and some gay guys waiting to come in. I whisper to the peacekeeper to not let them guys, he obeys.  
After having some "fun" with the girls, I end up staring out of the window. I play around with my chain, thinking how the hunger games are a great opportunity to get rich, until a peacekeeper brings Amy and I, to the trains. There is a lot of reporters taking pictures of us. I put on my best poker face and stride confidently. Seeya soon District 2.

AMY ANDREWS POV

A tall, muscular, intimidating, eightteen-year-old volunteers and Carlos does too. Carlos almost beats him to the stage but the boy pushes him to the ground. He's loud and obnoxious and I despise him.  
A peacekeeper leads us into the beautiful town hall, then we are placed inside separate rooms, so that our friends and family can visit us.  
I wait for my family, while thinking that the hunger games are a complete waste of time, and that the gamemakers should fight to death. Now THAT would be hilarious.  
Suddenly, a peacekeeper opens the door and my family rushes up to me. Milly gives me a hug and my mother stares at my with worry.  
My mother starts to cry and in between sobs she says,"Why did you volunteer for Samantha? I can't lose you. First your father, now you. Please just try your hardest to win."  
I reply,"Mom of course I'm going to try my hardest to come back and I had to volunteer for Samantha because she never went to the training center in her whole life. She would probably die in the bloodbath."  
I hold my mom's hand and we sit there. Then Milly comments,"Where is Amy going to?"  
"I'm going to the capitol."  
"Isn't that the place that the funny looking lady on the stage comes from?"  
"Yes, and I'll come back as soon as I can, Milly."  
"Ok."  
We do a group hug. My mother asks me, "Do you have a district token?"  
I think for a couple of seconds. I grab my necklace and show it to then.  
"I think I'll bring my necklace. It has pictures of you guys, and my best friends. It also plays my favorite tune."  
My mother nods and we continue to hug until the peacekeepers come to escort them out.  
After that, the peacekeepers let Carlos, Sam and Samantha in. They all hug me. When they get off of me, Samantha says.  
"Amy, I'm sorry that I got picked. You didn't have to volunteer for me, but you did. You could have just let me die and go on with life, but you are so kind that you couldn't see me die. Thank you, so much."  
"You're welcome, Samantha."  
Carlos whispers into my ear, "You broke our promise, please come out of there or I'm going to die."  
I whisper back, "I'll try my hardest."  
We all hug again and the peacekeepers arrive to them. As they're leaving, Carlos grabs my waist and he kisses me passionately on the lips. I kiss him back.  
They leave and a lot of my other friends come. It's all a big blur to me. The peacekeepers arrive to bring Cole and me to the trains. I wave and smile, while Cole puts on a bored face and just walk. We arrive on the train, and I look out the window, wondering if this is the last time that I'll ever see my beloved District.

**Well, let me just say I love both of these tributes. I love how they're exact opposites! Thank you, LunarWolfHunter and amaris, for sending these tributes. As well, thank you, LunarWolfHunter and Rosemarie Benson, for sending the D1 tributes.**


	6. Chapter 6: District 3 Reaping

**Hey guys, I updated soon, like I promised. The boy tribute is mine, but there is still some tribute spots open! Anyway, R&R  
P.S. Merry Early Christmas!  
**  
District 3 Reaping

SUNG MOTOR POV

I lay on my fluffy mattress, stroking the soft baby blue sheets. I need to keep my off of the *gulp* reaping. I absolutely hate the games, they are cruel and terrifying. My granddad was a past victor, but he died a couple years ago. My mom inherited his fortune and his house in the victor's village.  
I remember all of the times I used to sleep over at my granddad's house (which is now my house), when my parents had business trips. I can still hear his spine-chilling screams that he had, from the nightmares about the games. I remember him yelling to non-existent tributes, begging them to let him out of his misery.  
When my granddad was awake though, he was a jolly man. Always smiling and making up sometimes funny jokes. He and I used to play classic board games, which hardly anyone has anymore, like Monopoly and Battleship.  
One day, when I was six, I asked him what his nightmares were about.  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he replied "I was in the games. The hunger games. These aren't like the games we play, Sung. If you get picked, it's unlikely someone will want to go instead, in our district. It filled with mean people that you have to hide from and outsmart. It's in an enormous arena; mine was a lush forest with secrets. Only one person can win. I won, and I received this house, a lot of money, and nightmares. I have vivid dreams about the dea- I mean the tributes that lost, coming back to haunt me."  
I nodded, even before his death I was a girl of few words.  
Returning my mind to the present, I slowly get up from my bed. I walk out of my room wearing a baggy, dark green, t-shirt and black pajama pants with stars outlined with lime green on them. I stroll down the many rows of stairs, glancing out of the windows, to keep my mind off of the reaping. Birds are chirping outside, singing a tune that only their kind can understand.  
Downstairs, the cook is making a making huge breakfast that has eggs, pancakes, pastina (A/N pastina is a breakfast pasta thing, it's really yummy), and other types of early morning foods. The cook, Marie, hands me a platter of food. Uh, I can't have food right before the reaping, I feel like I'm going to puke.  
"No thanks," I say.  
She just snorts and I hear her whisper to our butler, "What an unappreciative, spoiled, child."  
Actually I'm not that spoiled. I may be rich, but at least some regular kids have parents that actually notice them. When I'm forced to go to boring parties, all of my parent's rich friends' kids are annoying, little snobs. They use money to bribe people to hang out with them.  
There was only one girl who was pleasant. Ruby Snow, President Snow's daughter. (A/N this is 17 years before the hunger games, so by the time the hunger games came, Ruby was old enough to have a kid). She had long curly light brown hair, and gray eyes. Her father forced her to wear expensive dresses, which were usually in style in the Capitol. I thought they were ugly, and she agreed. She always wore I ruby red heart necklace, which she would play with when she was nervous.  
She was the exact opposite of her father. She was as generous as he is greedy. She was pretty as he is old. She was as kind as Snow is cruel. She didn't like her dad either, which instantly made us have a lot in common. We would talk for hours at the uninteresting social gatherings. Well, she did more of the talking and I just listened. Apparently, an eavesdropper found out what Ruby and I were talking about so now we're banned from seeing each other. Right before we were separated, she pulled her necklace off of her neck and handed it to me. I looked at her with appreciation in eyes, and then peacekeepers yanked us apart. I haven't seen Ruby for two years.  
Now, I have no friends, the only the people I see now are the maids, Marie and butler, Harry, and my money obsessed parents. My parents are now ghosts of their real souls; before granddad died they were loving and caring. Since then, they're just plain idiots.  
I whisper, "Sorry" to Marie. She just shakes her head, and frowns, again.  
I head back upstairs to get ready for the reaping. I pick out  
a beautiful black and white summer dress, worn down with some white pumps. I gaze at myself in mirror. I'm Asian, more specifically Chinese, but I don't know if China or Asia exists anymore, because Panem doesn't have contact with other countries. I'm very lean, and not very tall, but I'm not super short either. I part my straight black hair to the sides and apply a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss to myself.  
I head downstairs and run into my parents, who are still half-drunk, from the party they went to last night.  
"Hiya, Slung," My father says, sluggishly and slurred.  
"I found it! I...I...I, like eggs!" My mother says randomly.  
"Bye!" I exclaim, happy to ditch them.  
"Have fun at the beeping! Or is it sleeping? Or leaping? Oh, I don't know!" my mother says and faints onto the floor.  
I look for the butler, Harry, (A/N Get it? Harry BUTler) but I only find Marie. I quietly explain the situation and she shoos me away.  
I head out of the door, imaging what would happen to me, if I had to deal with the pain my granddad did.

KNOB BRIGHTLY POV

"Snob!" my little sister calls me, using her cruel nickname for me.  
"What is it, Snothyia?"  
"It's Cynthia! Why can't you ever get it right!"?  
"As soon as you decide to stop calling me Snob, Knob is my name. It's retarded, but its better that Snob."  
She smirks and says, "Techna wants to see you, she said you did something bad!"  
"Oh, crap! I forgot to turn in my homework to her!" I nervously reply.  
Techna is my older sister, who is the mayor of our district. Our parents died when we were young, so she takes care of us. She didn't want us to go to a public or private school, so she home schools us. She absolutely hates when I turn in work late.  
Then, I hear Techna holler, "Knob Brightly! Where is your project about the Dark Days?"  
I run downstairs and hand her a couple of papers and a board with artwork of the dark days. She inspects it.  
"The way this colors inspire each other is beautiful. It clearly displays the bombing of District 13. The only thing is you were supposed to have five pages of history, not four. So I'll give you an 87%. An okay grade, but I expected more from you, Knob. Cindy did this project too and she got a 90%. Now, since you already ate breakfast, go get ready for the reaping."  
Cindy smirks with pride and I frown in defeat. We race each other to our room. I'm winning until she trips me.  
"Ouch!" I say as I bang face first into a wall. Cindy is already in her room. I try to open the door but it's locked. Crap, I think. We share a room, because of Techna. She says it will help us "bond", which is the opposite of what actually goes on in there. Fights filled with fists and bites, usually occur in the room. I've been begging to let the guest room become my room.  
Techna just says every time I ask her, "It could be worse. You could have no bathrooms in your room, for you to get ready in."  
I wait and sit for half an hour outside of the door, looking at the multi-colored carpet that cushions my body. Finally, Cindy strolls out of the room. She has her usually straight blond hair, curled into ringlets. She's wearing a bit of make-up. Her pink dress flows out from her waist, making me think that the dress makes her look like a teacup.  
"Hey Snob! Our room is a little messy, so you may want to clean it up. I have to start going to the reaping. I can't be late, after it is my first year."  
Cindy is very much like a Capitol person. She's obsessed with the hunger games. I guess it never occurred to her that she could be reaped.  
I walk into our room, and Cindy was lying when she said it was messy. It's a disaster! Her half of the room is neat and tidy. Mine half has clothes randomly thrown around, my bed is unmade, and paint is on the walls. Uh! I hate untidiness! I make my bed and put my clothes away; I'll clean the paint off of the wall later. I've given up trying to tell Techna about Cindy's pranks. She never believes me.  
I pull out a pair of black slacks and a smart looking green shirt. Looking in a mirror, I smooth out all of the little spikes in my dirty blond hair.  
Walking downstairs, Techna says goodbye to me. Cindy just snorts and walks off with her prissy little friends. I silently walk to the reaping alone. I hate being with people. They're so loud and noisy and untidy! A lot of neighbors my age think I'm gay because I like art, and not sports or technology. It's not true though.  
I arrive to the reaping, just in time; Flora Burnett, our escort is going on the stage. I get my finger pricked and join the crowd of nervous people. I wonder which one of us is going to be doomed?

SUNG MOTOR POV

I arrive at the reaping, to see Flora Burnett blabbing on the stage. I quickly get my finger pricked and join the 15-year-old section. Flora has a pink wig on and a polka dot yellow and white dress. She's short and she's not skinny, but she's not overweight either.  
"Welcome! Welcome, one and all! We are going to have so much fun!" she squeals in her Capitol accent. The crowd just stares at her, amused by her stupidity.  
She goes on and on about the dark days and all that junk. Finally, she heads to the reaping bowls.  
"Ladies first!" She grabs a tiny piece of paper from the reaping bowl. I start twitching. It can't be me! I have my name in there only once. This is only my fourth reaping. It can't-  
"SLING BOTOR"  
The mayor grabs the piece of paper from her. He sternly whispers something in her ear. She blushes and stumbles something to him.  
"Hehe... I meant SUNG MOTOR."  
No! It can't be! I almost start to cry, but I hold it in. I slowly walk to the stage, and then I stumble on a rock. I feel my face warm up. I stand up and brush myself up, like nothing occurred, but the crowd still snickers.  
When I reach the stage Flora screeches, "Hello Sung, I hope you had a nice "trip."I feel y face flush in embarrassment.  
The crowd's attention leaves me when the Flora heads to the boys reaping bowl.  
"THE LUCKY MALE TRIBUTE IS..."

KNOB BRIGHTLY POV

After she talks about the dark days, Flora calls a girl named Sung onto stage. She looks on the verge of crying, but she holds it in. She is wearing a black and white dress with white heels. She looks to be a part of one of the richer families, because her dress is much nicer than most of the girls. Her pretty, long, black hair flows behind her. Unexpectedly, she trips on a rock. The crowd giggles, but I just pity her. When she gets on stage, Flora makes another jab at her. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment.  
Finally, Flora goes to the boy's bowl.  
In her annoying accent she says, "THE LUCKY MALE TRIBUTE IS... SNOB LIGHTLY! I groan already knowing what's going to happen.  
The mayor groans and rises from his seat again. He quietly tells something to her in her ear.  
"Oops! I meant KNOB BRIGHTLY!" I snort. She doesn't need to tell me twice. I'm already walking to the stage, not very sad at all. If I stayed here, I would have just kept on being ridiculed by my neighbors, bullied by Cindy, and bossed around by Techna.  
When I arrive onto the stage, Sung looks at me with curiosity.  
Flora just says, "THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 3 ARE SUNG MOTOR AND KNOB BRIGHTLY!"  
I smile at the crowd and Sung and I are escorted to the Town Hall.

SUNG MOTOR POV

A boy named Knob is reaped. He is actually kind of attractive, with his dirty blond hair and shy smiles. He looks dashing in his green shirt and black slacks. I just hope his is as nice as he looks.  
Then we are brought into two different rooms and I wait for my mom and dad to come visit me. The peacekeepers come into  
the room and hand me envelope. I open it up and find my beloved woven bracelet, that my granddad and I made together when I was little. A find a note and I start to read it.  
Dear Sung,  
I have heard the dreadful news. That you have been picked for the games. I'm sorry your mother and father couldn't be there. Your mother was sent to the hospital and your father is sleeping soundly. Harry, the rest of the staff, and even I hope you return to us. We sent you your favorite bracelet for you to use as your district token. Good luck!  
Sincerely Yours,  
Marie Tame  
Are my parents really that mean and selfish! They couldn't even attempt to see me! I've been sentenced to my death, and they don't care! They're too drunk to care! Even Marie, Harry, and the rest of the staff care more about me then my parents!  
I silently start to cry, but I stop when the peacekeepers come to retrieve me. I put on my woven bracelet and we walk to the train, which will bring us the Capitol, and eventually our doom.

KNOB BRIGHTLY POV

When the peacekeepers bring me to my visiting room, Techna and Cindy are already there. Techna is wearing a mask of disbelief and Cindy looks very happy. She jumps up and grabs my leg.  
"OMG! You're going to the Capitol! You're so lucky! Can you bring me along in your suitcase? If you can't and you somehow win the games, can you bring me something from the arena? At least if you die, I'll get my own room! Remember when Flora called you Snob? That was so-"  
Techna interrupts Cindy's rant, "Don't listen to Cindy, she's just being annoying. Anyway, I want you to return from these games. Make alliances with strong people. Make sure your close to that girl, Sung. She comes from a very rich family, which will probably sponsor you guys. Just remember, Smarts will ALWAYS beat strength!"  
I hug Techna and she hands me my paintbrush.  
"You can use this as your tribute token. It will remind you of our art lessons and maybe you can use it to camouflage yourself in the games."  
I nod and she hugs me. Cindy gives me a quick hug, and then they leave. The peacekeepers come to retrieve Sung and I. We are suddenly surrounded by cameras, and I shyly smile. Somehow, I keep on smiling, even though I know I'm going to be dead soon.

**Ok, I really like Sung. Knob is my tribute, but don't worry he won't win. Who has been your favorite tribute so far?**


	7. Chapter 7: District 4

Hey Guys! I still need some tributes, so I would really appreciate if you sent me a few more! Anyway, onto the reaping!

P.S. Nyan743 PM me about the tributes and Ill reserve some for you.

DISTRICT 4 REAPING

IVY WOLFE POV

"Knock, knock!"

Someone is knocking at my window. I open it up, and I see my best friend, Pyro Bernine, on the tree. I climb down it and join him.

"So Ivy, are you volunteering today?" Pyro asks me.

"Of course! This is my last year too volunteer! My dad has been pissed, because Brandin got reaped last year. Brandin wanted to be in the games, but some bitch volunteered for him. The volunteer didn't even get past the bloodbath."

"So, is your dad making you train today? I know the reaping is today, but I was hoping we could go fishing," Pyro suggests.

"Dad said I had to train today, but I'll think he won't notice if I don't show up to the training center. I could just tell him I was at the harbor, swimming laps. It's would be partially true though."

After we get our fishing rods and the bait, we head off to the harbor. It's one of the popular ones in D4. It's near the town center, which is usually messy, but the water is crystal clear. Pyro and I have hidden a small tin boat there, under some bushes.

Boats sail on the calm ocean. Some people are swimming on the opposite side of the boats. Pyro and I go past all of them and go to the very end of the harbor.

We find our boat under the bushes, and pull it out. We drag it to the water and hop in it. I pull out the bait box, which has various types of bugs in it. I pull out a fat worm and place it on my line. Pyro does the same.

We sit there for a couple of minutes, until Pyro starts up a conversation.

"Is it true that you and Darien broke up? When did it happen? And why?" he blurts out.

My cheeks flush in embarrassment,

my boyfriend and I broke up a few days ago. "Umm... yeah... We broke up three days ago. He was cheating on me with Marissa Bobs. Marissa didn't even know he had a girlfriend, so I don't blame her. Darien is the fault of this mess."

He grins and says, "I told you he wasn't good news. He's known for cheating on people. And somehow, he's still the most popular guy at school."

"I guess I learned it the hard way," I confess.

We sit there for an hour. Two souls connecting their lives together, because who knows the next time I'll see District 4?

STORM CURREN POV

"BULLSEYE!"

I'm at the training center with my friends Noah and Caspian. I've been practicing my knife throwing skills, while they have been watching me. I just thrown my fifth bullseye in a row.

"Storm, um could we go practice our trident throwing and stabbing?" Caspian asks me.

"Uh, just give me a second. I want to get another bullseye."

"Ok, but just ONE bullseye."

"Ok."

Twenty minutes and many bullseye a later, my friends beg me to go the another station. I agree and we go to the trident practicing place.

Caspian stabs a dummy in the chest, while Noah throws a trident into another dummy's heart. I throw a trident into it's head.

"Haha, look at that GREAT throw!" Caspian nudges Noah and they both laugh.

"Well, I hate the trident! It's too much like a spear. And EVERYBODY in District 4 is good at it! I want to be known for being good with knives!"

" Uh, I guess you have a point. Oh look, there's Marina," Noah points her out in the crowd, she's heading towards us.

Marina is my girlfriend. She has long, wavy, dark hair with bright green eyes. She comes up to me and smiles at me.

"SMACK!" She smacks my face hard, and I grab her.

"Why did to did that for?" I question her.

"I saw the way you been looking at the girls at school."

I laugh, " Like who?"

"Like... Ivy! You been staring at her for like forever since Darien broke up with her!"

"You mean Ivy Wolfe? I just feel bad for her. Darien played her and they almost almost made love."

"Well, I don't believe you! Goodbye! We are over!"

I let her go and Marina storms off bawling. She starts to throw a tantrum and some peacekeepers grab her. They bring her outside and she hits them. She runs away. They run after her, leaving a crowd of dazed people just staring or laughing.

Noah and Caspian are laughing at me and they say, " Man, I didn't know that one had a temper on her."

I sigh and I walk away humiliated. So much, for dating one of the nicest girls at school.

IVY WOLFE POV

After catching five fish each, we sell it at the marketplace. It's not that I'm poor or anything, (I'm actually a bit rich) but Pyro family is in need for money. Both of his parents passed away, so he has to take care of his five younger siblings. Now he has a job too, at the WAVE. The WAVE is one of the many fishing boats in the district. Pyro and some other workers have to unload all of the fish from the nets and clean them. So whenever I earn some money, I give it to Pyro. He use to insist I should keep it, but I convinced him I have more than enough money at home.

I keep some of the money to buy a water bottle. I pour some of it in my hair, to look like I went swimming. I start to think of the reaping. I can't wait!

"Pyro, I hope at the reaping, that I'm the only girl who volunteers! I hope our escort, Opal Wenton's, wig doesn't fall of again. I never knew girls could be bald! And, and, and I'm really excited!" I practically exclaim.

"Ivy, CALM DOWN!" Pyro yells.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy! Today couldn't be more perfect! I'll volunteer and I will win the games! Oh! Then I could get back at Darien too!"

"Ok, you've proven your point," Pyro says, covering his ears.

We walk to my house and I sigh, seeing my father in the doorway.

"Bye Pyro. I'll see you at the reaping!" I wave goodbye to him.

I go to my door and mentally prepare myself for my father's nosy questions. He always wants me to train and so does my brother, Brandin. My mother supports

me, but is nervous that I'll get injured.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Oh, hey dad! I didn't see you there! I went to the harbor with Pyro and swam some laps."

"So you just decided to skip training without telling me?"

"Umm... pretty much. Sorry dad," I lower my head and pretend to be sorry.

" If you went swimming why is your hair wet, but your body isn't wet? And where is your bathing suit?"

"I went to Pyro's and I got changed in the bathroom. I also dried out my body. I guess I forgot to bring my bathing suit home."

"Uh, at least you did some excerise. Now go upstairs and get ready for the reaping. Put on something at least somewhat formal."

I sigh, " Dad, you really don't know me."

He starts to say something but I run upstairs to my room to get ready.

My hair is still wet "from swimming", so I go in the bathroom to get the hair dryer. I'm starting to dry it out when the phone rings.

"Hello? Who's is this?"

"Hey babe, it's me Darien," he says in a seductive tone.

"What do you want? You already embarrassed me enough?"

"Oh Ivy, I known I've been the worst boyfriend ever... Cheating on you, urging you to have sex, but I'm sorry. Anyway, will you be my girlfriend again? I miss you and your body."

"Oh Darien," I say with fake sweetness. "Go ahead and leave me, I'm way TOO LAME for you. You like to have sex, I like to kick ass. See we don't have anything in common. I know you want me, but we are never getting back together. GOODBYE!"

I hang up the phone and turn on the radio in my room. They're play a remake of this classic song from years ago, the first version was made by someone named Taylor Swift. Now, it's being sung by some famous Capitol singer, who doesn't sound half bad.

"I remember when we broke up the first time, saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month. When you said you needed space.(What?) Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

While listening to the song, I already finished drying my hair. Im putting on some casual track pants and a button up shirt. I'm also wearing a new pair of black track shoes. For the finishing touch, I put a bow in my hair.

I start to turn off the radio when I hear the lyrics "Ooh, we called it off again last night. But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you... We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!"

"Like, ever..."

I smirk and sarcastically wonder, "That sounds like someone I know..."

STORM CURREN POV

After a walk of shame to my house, I "storm" into my house and slam the door.

I pass by my mom, who's sleeping on the couch. She's snoring loudly and murmuring. Half of the time she's sleeping, and the other half she's drunk.

My dad is in District 1. He and my mother are divorced, but he comes to visit my sometime. He was a past victor and helps me train for the games.

I walk up to my room and quickly throw on a pale blue shirt and some jeans. I flatten my chocolate brown hair with my hands.

I walk to the reaping and a bunch of kids snicker at me. I hear whispers of "Yep, that's him ," and, "Marinas ex."

I just sigh and give them my biggest death glare. They scramble away, but some people are still laughing.

At the reaping the escort is already on stage escort, blabbing away about the dark has a white wig, she's plump and is wearing a big pink dress. I get my finger pricked and I go to the 17-year-old area.

I'm considering in my head if I should volunteer this year or next year. After mentally looking over my options, I decide to volunteer next year.

Opal stops talking about the dark days and giggles. "I think I'm going to do the boys first this year."

I don't really care because I'm not volunteering this year. She waves her over the bowl and picks a piece of paper the bottom.

"Hmm... Something's wrong..." she mutters. "There is no-" she turns the slip around. "Oops! Anyway, the male tribute of District 4 is STORM CURREN!"

I'm completely shocked! I had to get a bit of teasare this year, but I don't get that much. At least someone will volunteer, but no one does. I look around confused, but then I remember I'm now known as Marina's nasty boyfriend.

I walk to the stage, a completely fake smile plastered onto my face. "Hello, !" Opal exclaims.

"It's CURREN not CURRENT."

"Close enough," she replies.

I stuck standing on the stage waiting for my district partner to come. I hope it's anybody except Marina. I don't need that bastard coming into the games with me.

IVY WOLFE POV

I'm walking to the reaping with Pyro, and we talk silently about the people who were in the games last year. A guy named Wheatley Pendleton, (A/N haha, Wheatley is from this game called Portal 2), from District 9 won last year. The district 4 male surprisingly died in the bloodbath and they female came in third place, but her own ally killed her. It's kind of sad that all of these poor districts have to play the games, it's not fair, but I guess the world's not a fair place.

We arrive and we get our fingers pricked. We both go to the eighteen-year-old section. Opal Wenton is being her retarded self, like usual. She reaps a guy from my school, named Storm. He is a grade younger than me, but he's taller than me. He smiles, but I can tell he is not happy.

Suddenly, Opal goes to the female reaping bowl and says "Time to meet our lucky female tribute!" She hovers her meaty hand over the bowl and picks up a small piece of paper. "MARINA DOLLEY,"

Storm looks devastated, because I think that's his girlfriend or something. I raise my hand and volunteer. I walk with a big confident grin on my face, a real one, not a fake one like Storm's.

"What's your name, sugar?"

I smile with pride, "Ivy Wolfe!"

"Nice to meet ya, Ivy," Opal smiles.

"Please, may we have a big applause for STORM CURREN AND IVY WOLFE!"

Many of my friends clap for me; the only person I know not clapping for me is Darien. I feel like no one is not clapping for Storm, even Marina is not applauding, instead she looks jealous?

Storm and I shake hands. Then we are escorted to the town hall. It's lavishly decorated with blue and green patterns and pictures of the ocean. It's very spacious and makes my house look small.

Storm and I are lead to separate rooms. I wait for my family to come, and a couple of minutes later, the peacekeepers let them in.

My brother Brandin comes up to me and congratulates me. My dad does too, and my mom hugs me. They talk to me a little bit, but it's all a blur. A few minutes later, Storm and I are brought to the train. I smile and wave to the crowd; they are really loving it.

In the train, I stare at the beautiful scenery, because who knows what could happen in the arena?

STORM CURREN POV

Marina was reaped, and I thought I was going to die. I couldn't believe I would have to be allies with that little bitch. Then, guess who volunteered? Ivy, the cause of Marina's paranoia. I almost bursted out in a laughing fit, when I saw Marina's face. She was as green, as, well, Ivy.

We shook hands and the crowd cheered, mostly for Ivy. Side by side, we are brought to the town hall. It's filled with oceanic designs and ocean inspired pictures. I'm brought to a small room, while Ivy goes into the other room.

I stay there for about 10 minutes or so, listening to the conversations in Ivy's room. I'm not surprised no one visited me. All of my friends hate me because of this Marina nonsense, my mom is asleep, and my dad is in District 1.

The peacekeepers come to get Ivy and I, and I smile to the cameras. I see Marina there in the back off the crowd, flicking her middle finger at me.

On the train, Ivy and I sit across from each other. She stares out of the window, and I do the same. The view of the ocean and the sand soothe me. I see the seagulls fly, free of worry. For once in my life, I yearn to join them.

How did you guys like Ivy and Storm? Btw, I have none of the tributes for District 5. So, can you guys please PM me some! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: District 5 Reaping

HIYA GUYS! I STILL NEED ONE MORE TRIBUTE SO I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS SENT A D12 GIRL. ANYWAY, ONTO THE REAPING!

DISTRICT 5 REAPING

AMANDA FELTI POV

It would be an understatement to say I'm terrified of the games. I hate them with all my heart, but besides the careers, who doesn't?

In District 1, 2, and 4, at least if you get reaped and don't want to go in the games, someone will probably volunteer. Most of the time they don't know you, they're just volunteering for a cruel death.

I sigh, thinking about this sends shivers down my spine. I quietly yelp, freaking myself out.

"Ahh! Mutt!" I scream.

My mother, Tanya, opens the door and stares at me.

"What are you doing, Amanda?!" She questions me.

"I...I... Heard a mutation! It's in my room!" I quietly scream, while I hop behind a chair to hide.

My mom grabs me and puts me on my bed.

"Amanda, we need to have a LONG talk." She doesn't wait for me to reply. "First of all, you are fourteen years old. This is going to be your third reaping. You are going to be fine. You didn't need tesserae, so your name will only be in there three times out of the thousands of names. You won't be picked!

"Second of all, stop freaking yourself out. It's really annoying! You scream at an imaginary mutt or career, and your dad, brother, or I have to come and "save" you. Everybody here is scared of the games, but the don't express it like that."

"Third of all, you need to get some friends. I didn't have many friends when I used to live in District 8. Now, I regret being a loner. Please, just at least try at the reaping to NOT scream or do something embarrassing?

My cheeks flush a deep red. "I'll try to mother."

"Ok," she says and she leaves my room.

Then my older brother, Geran, peeks his head through the door. "Is the "Demon" gone?"

I nod and he smiles. My role model is Geran. He's so brave and fun. He's 19, so he just escaped the reaping.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't walk you to the reaping. The "demon" has forbidden it."

"But... I'm scared," I whisper.

"Just try to be brave, little Mandy!" He encourages.

I agree and he leaves so I can get ready for the reaping. I comb my straight brown hair, then I put on a pale blue dress. I have tan skin; It's quite odd, because I hardly go outside and my family is pale.

I start to shiver images fill my mind.

I scream, "CAREER!"

My mother walks in, "Oh, not again!"

ARIAN LYNCH POV

My life is perfect.

Dawn Parks, my pregnant girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife, sits next to me. She does a constant cycle of movements; Pat her belly, twitch her nose, rub her belly, and kiss moi.

"Arian, what should we name the baby?" She asks, while rubbing her stomach.

"How about Arian Jr.?" I reply.

"I hope you are joking," she says.

"I guess you're not hoping hard enough," I joke and she plants a light kiss on my lips.

Well my life is almost perfect, the reaping is today. It will be the fifth reaping I attend. Dawn is seventeen, so she only has two more to go!

"Dawn, I have to go get ready for the reaping. I'll see you later."

She pats her stomach and sighs. "Ok, I'll see you at the reaping."

I walk back to my house down the street, it's not like the other houses. It's a bigger house, practically a mansion, because my dad is the mayor. It's a maghony color.

I walk inside and my dad is on the couch, doing some paperwork. He greets me, then goes back to the work. My mom runs up to me, her gray eyes sparkle in delight; she starts to slam me with questions about the baby.

"Do you know whatca gonna call it? Is it a boy? Is it a gal? Where is the nursery is going to be? When's the baby sh-"

"Mom, I'll tell you the answers when I actually find them out."

She giggles and nods her head. She waltzes off, dreaming of the perfect nursery for the baby.

I enter my room, an find a black tuxedo waiting for me. A note is attached to it. It says, "A little gift for your "big day." With love, Mom."

I put it on and it's a perfect fit. I smile, appreciating that my family is a bit wealthy. While leaving my room, I glance in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair is unbrushed, like usual. I'm about 5 feet and 8 inches. My skin is very tanned, which unusual for people in District 5, because most of us work inside power factories.

My twin brother, Jakub, and I wave goodbye to our parents, but ill see my father on stage at the reaping. In some districts like 5 and 12, have there mayors come onto the stage.

I head toward the reaping with best friend, Sheldon Krype, and my brother. They're making up random jokes and riddles.

Sheldon tells us a story, "So there's this guy, and he's an Capitol immigrant who needs to learn to speak without a Capitol accent. So a women at a agency tells him, that in order to learn a few words, he will need to go around the District and learn some words. The first place he went to a hospital,and he learned how to say, "Baby". Next place he visted was a airport and he learned to say, "takeoff". Last place was a zoo, and he learned to say, " Zebra". after the jobs, he goes back to to the women at the agency, and she ask's him, what did you learn to say, then he replied" Takeoff zebra baby", in a captiol accent. He gets hit in the head by the lady."

I laugh and Jakub just snorts.

"I can tell a way better joke then that. Ok, so who says sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?" Jakub asks.

"Um... you?" I lamely guess.

"No! Well, yes, but the answer is a guy who has never been hit with a dictionary."

I laugh again. Sheldon and Jakub go back and forth until we arrive at the reaping. We get our fingers pricked and go into the 16-year-old section. I see Dawn and she waves a hello.

Suddenly our escort walks into stage, along with my father and the mentors, Sparks and Audra. Sparks has bright, green, eyes and spiky, brown, hair. Audra's violet eyes look around curiously, while the wind blows her red hair. The escort is Octavian Blury, he has pink eyes(which are contacts), a bubblegum colored wig, and big, pink, lips. His outfit is screaming "I'm gay!"

Octavian says in a high, squeaky, voice, "Welcome District 5! Let's watch this inspiring video!"

They show the retarded video of how the Districts rebelled and how they were defeated. It shows their cruel punishment, for seeking for freedom. The hunger games.

Octavian giggles, "Let's reap the lucky fellow."

He saunter toward the bowl, swigging his puny hips. He picks up a slip of paper, "Matthew Jones!"

The little boy reaped is crying. He runs off, but a peacekeeper grabs him and shots him in the head. The boy instantly dies, and some people weep over him.

Octavian just squeals, "OMG! District 5 is more exciting than I thought! Well, I guess I have to pick another name."

He grabs a little piece of paper and unfolds it. "ARIAN LYNCH!"

Crap! How could I be picked? I got no tesserae. I make my face show no emotion and I walk onto the stage. My father's face has gone pale. I hear Dawn calling out for me. Jakub and Sheldon look at the ground, with worried looks on their face. A rude guy in my class, Lenny Hins, smiles with delight. "Bitch," I think.

I have to come home, for all my friends, my family, and the baby!

AMANDA FELTI POV

At the reaping, I feel like I'm going to have an heart attack. Every other minute, I feel like I'm going to faint, but I hold it in.

The boy reaped tries to run away. A peacekeeper shoots him and his blood splatters onto the floor. He is dead, but some people in the crowd are hoping he's alive.

Another boy named Arian is reaped. He's very muscular, and a bit tall.

aka Octavian, shakes his very unsexy hips, and waltzes to the girl's reaping bowl.

"I wonder who the lovely lady will be?" Bubbles screeches.

He grabs a mini piece of paper. He slowly opens it, purposely to make us females nervous.

"The female tribute is... "AMANDA FELTI!"

I panic and try to run, they peacekeepers prepare to shoot me but the mayor stops them.

"We can't have two tributes killed in one day," he states and winks at me.

They grab me and bring me to the stage.

"May I have a big round of applause for, AMANDA and ARIAN!"

The crowd claps a little bit, but no one seems to mean it. Arian and I are brought to the town hall and are separated into two different rooms.

My mother rushes into the room, along with Geran and my father. She starts to scold me for trying to run away, but because the circumstances I'm in she stops. Geran just keeps hugging me and my father gives me encouragement, even though no one believes it.

Then, they're gone, off to live their lives, while I'm going to die in my worst nightmare.

ARIAN LYNCH POV

A girl named Amanda is reaped; she tries to run away but is saved by my father from being killed by the bloodthirsty peacekeepers.

When she finds out that was my dad, she'll have to owe me. I have a plan that is sure to work, it's what she'll exactly do to repay me.

We are brought into the town hall, with Amanda shaking at my side. We enter to visiting rooms. I hear the sound of footsteps, then Dawn is entering the room. She's as beautiful as ever, but her face is a mask of her usual expression. Instead of giggling and smiling, she looks depressed. Sheldon and Jakub come in, trading riddles, but stop when they see me. My father and mother come in behind them. No one says a word, but we do a huge group hug. We stay like this until the peacekeepers come to take me to the train. Dawn kisses me, sweetly on the lips. Then we part, knowing that there is only a one of 24 chance I'll survive through this nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9: District 6 Reaping

Hey guys! I'm making the reapings shorter, so we can get to the games quicker. Anyway, Read and Review! And sorry this took me forever to update. I had midterms and I bunch of stuff to study for. P.S. I'm not doing the town hall and the train ride parts, so I can get the reapings over quicker. The next reaping will be posted in a few days.

EBONY VIPER POV

I wake up, to the sounds of the machines downstairs, straining and wielding metal to make a train.

My mind is filled with jumbled thoughts. Only two words come clear. The reaping.

I'm taking tesserae; instead of me having three slips in the bowl, I'm having thirty-three slips.

It's dawn, the sun, in the multi-colored sky, is just starting to rise.

I hear the notes, of a lullaby coming from next door. My sister, Sam, lives with her husband and their newborn son in the house next to us.

I slightly smile. My brother, Zayden, yawns and practically sleepwalks out of his room.

"Hey Eb. -yawn- I guess the workers started early."

I nod. The workers don't have enough room above the ground to make all of the vehicles, so the do some of it in hollow rooms under ground. Since we're poor, our house is underneath a loud room filled with trains parts and workers.

We walk to the cramped kitchen/living room, where my mother, Kimi, is asleep on the couch. Several bottles of wine are next to her, the remainder of it seeping into the dirty cushions. She must have done this straight when we all went to sleep. She is very caring, but that doesn't stop her love for wine.

I remove the bottles, with my good hand, and place them in the sink. My left hand has three fingers on it because of a accident at my part-time job at the black market. Lets just say I'm not cutting any more meat anytime soon.

I start to do the dishes with my good hand.

"Eugh! Eb, you don't HAVE to do the dishes today. It's the reaping! Let's take a break."

Since Zayden is only eight, he doesn't get what the reaping actually is. He thinks it's a time to take a break and play, even though it's just the Capitol slaughtering twenty-three children each year.

"Zayden, the automatic death of twenty three kids, DOES NOT mean it's a holiday."

He just shrugs his shoulders.

A hour and many clean dishes later, I decide to get ready for the reaping. Zayden follows me like a loyal dog into my room; I shoo him away, there's no need for him to be scarred for life.

I pull out some wrinkly trousers and a more formal green shirt. Silky green, little, flower buds are on it. I run my eight fingers over it, savoring the feeling of the silk.

I pull my messy, long, black hair into a ponytail. I grab my family heirloom, a viper ring with a brass viper head sticking out of it.

I open the door, and Zayden is there, waiting nervously.

"How long will you be gone? When are you leaving? Why can't I co-"

I interrupt Zay, " I'm leaving now and hopefully I'll be back soon. Go to Sam's house until I come back."

Then, I'm off to the reaping. I meet up with my friend, Indiana Jones.

"Hey Ebbie! Wanna play a prank on the peacekeepers?"

" You know they have guns? Right?"

"Duh, yeah! But it would be so awesome!"

"No thanks," I reply.

She groans, but luckily we arrive at the town square.

After getting our fingers pricked, we go to the fourteen-year-old section. We start to wait, but the escort arrives right on time.

Lydia Lave walks onto stage. She has a lovely figure and a very shy personality, unlike other capitol citizens. She has some green eyeshadow on; besides that she's wearing no makeup.

"Umm, hello District 6. I guess it's time to reap a female," she squeaks.

She pushes aside her long brown hair and places her hand into the reaping bowl.

"Uh, EBONY VIPER!" she manages to yell, but she looks sad. I wouldn't blame her, she's sentenced to announce the names of the kids who are going to die. Like me.

I feel my dinner from last night attempting to come out, but I manage not to vomit.

I walk to the stage, and when I get there she mouths "sorry." The only good thing about being reaped, is that I don't have a escort obsessed with wood, like District tweleve's.

It's time to find out who my district partner is. They could be my greatest enemy or my greatest friend.

MIKKEL HARRISON POV

"Mom! Is the fridge running?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Haha!" I laugh. (A/N I know that, joke is so lame ;()

I love to make jokes! And to make people smile! There's only one thing I hate, the hunger games. It's so sad, people cry, and are doomed to die.

"Please stop with the jokes, sweetie," my mom commands me.

"Oh mom! I was just trying to brighten up the mood."

She grunts, but when I leave the room to get ready for the reaping, I hear her chuckle a bit.

I smile to myself and enter my room. My dog, Bentley, and my cat, Sasha, are snoozing away on my bed. I shoo them off of the yellow covers and close my door.

I put on some navy dress pants with a button down shirt. I pull out some shoes that are a bit splattered with mud, but I don't think anyone will notice.

I approach my parents and we hug. Words of encouragement race into my ear, but I know I still have a chance of being reaped.

My friend, Anglia, knocks on our door. I kind of have a crush on her. We both love to bring joy to the world and she's so pretty. I'm only thirteen, so in my opinion I'm too young to start dating.

"Hey, Angie!" I greet her.

"Hello, Mike!" She happily exclaims.

"Excited for the reaping?" I jokingly ask.

"YES, BECAUSE THE ODDS WILL ALWAYS BE IN OUR FAVOR," She yells.

We laugh together, two melodic voices melting into one. Suddenly, she "trips" over a rock and falls into my arms. I blush, while her cheeks turn a bright red too.

"Sorry, about that. I tripped over a rock ," she stutters.

"It's fine," I say.

A minute after the whole rock episode, we arrive at the reaping. Lydia Lave is on the stage. She's nice, and doesn't have an annoying Capitol accent. As well, she doesn't look like a clown that strayed away from the circus.

She reaps a girl, Ebony, who is very small in size; she looks to be about twelve. Ebony has only three fingers on one of her hands. She has a long, black, ponytail and is wearing some old trousers with a newer shirt.

Lydia whispers, "It's time for the boys."

She snatches up a slip of paper from thousands. She opens it. It can't be me. It couldn't be me.

"MIKKEL HARRISON!" She manages to holler.

And it's me.

I start to sob, but I manage to get control over myself. I walk to the stage, with everyone's eyes pitying me, but not enough to take my place.

Abruptly, it's like my eyes have cleared. This world I live in, may not be as happy as I imagined.


	10. Chapter 10: District 7

'Ello mates! I let me just say Im planning to finish a bunch of reapings and post them soon. Anyway, R&R! Sorry for the late update!

P.S. Nyan743 please fill out the tribute form and review it for the D8 male. Thanks!

ROWAN ELLIS POV

"ROWAN! PLEASE GRAB ME THE BOOK ABOUT HEALING SORES WITH CHEWED LEAVES!" My dad yells.

"Coming!" I reply.

I pull myself out of the mystery of a disease caused from an ordinary plant. Brushing aside my braid of long hair, I search for the book from our mini library. I find it and run down the stairs to his apothecary shop. A young patient is lying on the table, his arm full of sores.

I hand my dad the medicine. Smiling, I tell the patient, "It doesn't look too bad, just put a little bit of the chewed leaves on it and should be fine!"

He grins and starts to get jittery; it's obvious he can't wait until the leaves soothe his sores.

"Rowan, get ready for the reaping. I'll walk you to the square," my father says.

I agree and head upstairs to my room. I pull on a pale pink blouse and a white skirt. The skirt has a pattern of flowers weaved onto it. I pull out a pair of black dress shoes and buckle those onto my feet. I redo my waist length long hair into a blond braid.

I walk downstairs, savoring this moment of actually looking semi-attractive. I poke my father on his left shoulder and move to his right. He looks over his side, confused. I poke his other shoulder and move the opposite way. He glances that way, acts confused and then grabs me from behind.

"GOTCHA! And let me say that you, Miss Ellis, look absolutely stunning!"

I giggle and he lets his patient leave. We stroll out of the door. We chat about some new medicine the Capitol created that's supposed to help you live for about five hundred years!

When we arrive at the square, he hugs me and says goodbye. I go get my finger pricked, then it hits me. I may be reaped. I start to get very nervous and unsteady. While walking, I bump into someone. It's a girl with curly black hair, crying.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I worriedly say.

She sniffs, "It's not that. I had to take tessare. -sniff- My name is in there twenty-one times! And.. And... I have four other siblings that are older then me that could be reaped too."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Willow Almond," she whispers.

Suddenly, our escort arrives onto stage with our two victors/mentors. Blight is pitful looking, while Berkeley's dull eyes stare ahead at the crowd.

The escort, Arsenius, walks onto the stage. He has blue hair, green eyes, and a purple outfit on. He smiles brightly.

"Hello District 7! Lovely day, today! Isn't it? Actually, its a bit chilly for my tastes, but don't mind that. Anyway, lets watch this video."

He shows me a video I've seen twice in the past two years. The districts rebel. They are caught. District 2 gets special treatment from the Capitol because they stayed loyal to them. But, even District 2 gets punished with all the other districts. Their punishment is the Hunger Games.

Smiling again, he says, " I suppose it's time to pick the female tribute!"

He walks over to the reaping bowl, picks up a random slip of paper, and yells,"ROWAN ELLIS!"

Relief washes over me. It's not Willow or any one in the Almond family.

It's me.

This dawns on me and a few tears slip out of my eyes. I walk quietly to the stage. I'm a bookworm, intelligent, and decent with a bow and arrow, but will that be enough to bring me back home?

EMMETT TILL POV

The wind is blowing behind me. Leaves crunch softly, making a little trail. My father and I quietly make traps along the path. I tie them up on the trees. He tells me where to place them, then we partially cover them with leaves. The wind suddenly blows harder, and it starts to get a bit chilly.

We scurry into a bush, then look out for animals. I hear grunting and a pack of wild dogs race by . Sniffing the air, they head towards my father and I. Slobber glistens on their yellow teeth, they growl and one prepares to pounce on us.

CRUNCH!

The wild dog whimpers in pain and looks down at its leg. The leg is in a trap and now mangled and bleeding.

A few minutes later, the dog

dies. The pack leaves, probably heading to their deaths by the other traps. My father and I collect the dead animal.

My father kills squirrels, bears, and wild dogs to help ensure the safety and good quality of the trees. We sell the meat of the animals to the butchers in town. Basically, it's a two -in-one job.

After retrieving several other dead animals and selling them for reasonable amounts of money, my father and I return home.

My mother who's is cooking a meal for my sister, is glaring at us. She scrunched up her beet red face and starts to yell, while swinging her wooden spoon around.

"YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH! I THOUGHT ONE OF THOSE BEARS GOT YOU! YOU COME A HOUR LATE AND YOU DON'T EXCEPT ME TO BE ANGRY! AND ELLISON IS LONELY! GO SEE HER EMMETT!"

I flash her a small smile and leave her to her yelling. She can be pain in the ass sometimes, but I still love her. She's just upset since my sister, Ellison, got a unnamed disease that always make her sick and has crippled her. There's no cure so Ellie just has to mentally fight it.

Ellie may be crippled, but that doesn't limit her mind. She's wise beyond her years and extremely intelligent.

I enter her room, and we greet each other a hello. She lying over her bed, the covers over her legs.

"May I propose something to your brain?" Ellison asks with her somewhat advanced vocabulary.

"Sure Ellie!"

"At the reaping, you are going to get reaped. I just know it! So good luck! And I'll miss you!"

I gape at her then laugh.

"Good one! I thought for a second that you weren't kidd-"

I stop when she stares seriously at me.

"I'm not lying or joking, Emmett."

"What or you an oracle or something?"

"This disease I have may have crippled me, but my mind has greatly been enchanted with unlimited amounts of knowledge."

"Uh, okay... I think I'm going to go now."

"Emmett, Im NOT lying."

I walk out of Ellie's room. I don't know if she's going crazy or if she just needs more sleep. The worst possibility is... she may be telling the truth.

I heavily sigh, and try to clear my mind of her prediction of the future. So it's already 10:30. That means I have a hour and a half until the reaping begins. Or 324,000 seconds.

I head upstairs to my room. I take out a green shirt and some trousers. I pull those on and hurriedly brush my

shaggy brown hair. Glancing in a mirror, my brown eyes glint, mischievously. My tan skin is practically glowing under this shade of green. I grin.

After saying goodbyes to my parents and the "oracle", I walk to the town square.

Then I start thinking about my best friend, Mari. I haven't seen her exactly four years. I'll never see her

again because... She's dead. I'll never get to see her amazing smiles or her melodic laugh or... To put it simply, I'll never see her again.

That's why I hate the Capitol! They are a bunch of bitches who like killing innocent kids and teens. It's not fair that Mari had to go against the careers, who are older and had training. It's not fair that Mari had to get slaughtered in the bloodbath. It's not fair that she died!

I arrive at the reaping, and stifle a chuckle. District 7's escort, Arsenius, looks like he's wearing a very demented rainbow.

The mayor and the mentors climb up onto the stage. Blight looks sad, like usual, and Berkeley, looks like he's barely alive.

The escort starts to talk.

"Hello District 7! Lovely day, today! Isn't it? Actually, its a bit chilly for my tastes, but don't mind that. Anyway, lets watch this video."

I watch the damn video for the fifth time in five years. Then, he picks up a random piece of paper and smiles.

"ROWAN ELLIS!"

A girl with startling grey-blue eyes and a long blonde braid walks onto stage. She's looks like she's 12, but she doesn't act like it.

Suddenly, Arsenius, picks a name from the male's reaping bowl.

"EMMETT TILL!"

I'm shocked. How could sweet, little, Ellie know I was going to sentenced to death today?

I walk onto stage like a zombie. Arsenius is smiling like a mad-man. But then, he is one, sentencing people to death with his maniacal smiles.

"May we have a round of applause for the tributes of District 7."

The crowd slowly claps ; some claps are sad for us to go. Others, are just relived they haven't been sentenced to death. Like me.


End file.
